Heart 2 Heart
"Heart 2 Heart" is a song by American rapper Hoodie Allen. It appears on his extended play Crew Cuts and features Jared Evan. Lyrics 1 How we end up in the same place? Every night, I'm looking at you with my game face What is that, well thats my baby blues And I act like I'm a movie star to make up for my moves. See I'm P Rock, I'm CL, but I ain't very smooth Got another ultimatum, you could stay or you could cruise You could crush me when you leave, you could trust me, you could lose. Said I'm in to heavy drinking, but I ain't into abuse Like I'm Gary Busey, my life is loosly based off the news Gotta sad story, every single day we play the blues. I think today is just the day that I can make it through Because I gave an ultimatum, and you waited what you choose. So tell me anything, anything at all Tell me what you learn in class, and what you bought at the mall Sorry that I'm an ass, no I'm not sorry at all Because these motherfuckers only want to hate you when you fall Hook: And I just feel like its over, the money comes piling in. Don't get sober, lets rewind it and do it again. I wanna stay until we pass out together because it don't get much better. I'm closer than I've ever been. 2 Yeah, tell me what you think about me, like in a sense. As a sexual partner, you can get into bed with I'm always thinking, but never using my head I mean I'm always thinking about you giving me head So all we need is a double entendre When your whole team is like a double Madonna. Cut the whole scene with my double katana You voguing like a virgin but I know that you wanna. Bad individual to get into your rituals Lets not be over critical, lets head to Bahamas And if I can't afford it, then lets head to your mama's I can keep you up and keep it down, a promise. I'm a make bank roll, get you thankful Never second guessing your descions of having you think over Your saying that we do everything sober, I think we got a good thing going So baby take it over Hook 3: Jared Evan Fuck the accolades and everybodys ego I'm a keep it real wherever that we go Pouring out my soul, you could dissect it with a needle So lets just come together like the Beatles Now we looking up At a sky full of diamonds Trying to survive this bright light that be shining. And its love. Even back when we went to college So many things I wanted to say but couldn't be honest Mano y Mano and Heart 2 Heart Where do we start? We could talk about the things that we draw Like art So tell me, tell me what your game is If you like staying home or you wanna become famous. Couch potato, I ain't saying that I made chips Dumb and young and we do it till we ageless I had a vision of me living on the A-List So it don't really matter who you came with Hook Category:Songs Category:Crew Cuts songs